


Пятница, тринадцатое.

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что будет, если пусть даже серая кошка разобьет зеркало ЕИНАЛЕЖ пустым ведром в пятницу тринадцатого…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пятница, тринадцатое.

  
Хороший день – пятница! И нет никакого дела до того, что в субботу также надо учиться, что после воскресенья снова будет понедельник, и нет никакого зелья, способного это изменить.  
И только профессор Снейп считал, что пятница – далеко не такой прекрасный день, как думали многие его ученики. Он был не из тех людей, кто был согласен придерживаться своих мыслей в одиночестве. Именно поэтому он просил Дамблдора ставить сдвоенные зелья Слизерина и Гриффиндора на пятницу. Ничто так не улучшает настроение как испорченное оно же у ближних. А если удастся то же самое проделать с дальними… Профессор блаженно зажмурился. И зря. Через пару секунд он констатировал факт, что джентльменом он не является. Джентльмен, споткнувшись о кошку, всегда назовет её кошкой. Что же, в тот набор фраз, который выдал Снейп в доли секунды до того, как поздороваться с полом так сказать, лицом к лицу, слово «кошка» точно не входила.  
Бедная Миссис Норрис еще никогда за свою, надо сказать, не такую уж короткую жизнь, не слышала столько о себе и своих ближайших предках. И на этом бы закончилась эта встреча Миссис Норрис, Снейпа и пола, но всем на беду второй слишком крепко приложился к третьему.  
Когда Северус Снейп наконец-то поднялся с гостеприимного участка горизонтальной поверхности, кошки рядом уже не было. О, если бы она знала, что её ждет, она бы предпочла дождаться простой и быстрой мести путем внесения ботинка в область, которую можно было бы назвать хвостовой.  
Если бы не боязнь прослыть закомплексованным и неискренним человеком.  
Но она ничего не подозревала и не видела, что, когда Снейп встал, глаза его горели местью. Он потрогал быстро вырастающую шишку на лбу и глухо сказал:  
\- Пятница, тринадцатое.  
И зачем-то добавил:  
\- Ненавижу Невилла Лонгботтома.  
Он быстро пошел по коридору, но только глаз больше не закрывал. И взгляд его не обещал ничего хорошего. Настолько, что впечатлительные Рон Уизли и Симус Финиган, которые нечаянно встретились взглядом с грозным Снейпом, срочно сказались больными. А для достоверности облизали жабу Невилла. В результате в больничном крыле оказались все трое: Тревор в обмороке, а Рон и Симус пострадали через головоприкладство о дверь. «Пятница, тринадцатое», - только и успел подумать Финиганн. Бедный Рон не знал даже этого.  
В полной тишине, стоявшей в классе, Снейп обвел горящим взглядом учеников. У одного только Невилла было лицо, словно он хотел что-то спросить. На остальных лица просто не было.  
\- Что-то хотите, Лонгботтом? – с сарказмом спросил Снейп. Он вдруг понял, что месть местью, но он так никого за утро не пнул. – Если вы про жабу, то не спешите. В больничное крыло вы еще успеете.  
По классу прокатился шорох. Голос профессора не предвещал ничего хорошего и те, кто еще был способен думать, мучительно решали, скольким из присутствующих Снейп подготовил быстрое перемещение в больничное крыло при помощи какого-то зелья в руках Невилла. Вокруг Невилла быстро образовался вакуум. Рядом остались только Гарри (ну… этот думать не умеет) и Гермиона (что-то замышляет).  
Тем временем Снейп подозвал Невилла поближе, краем глаза заметив, что все с облегчением вздохнули (и Гермиона!) и прошипел:  
\- Ничтожество, ты можешь донести пустое ведро до Филча?  
У Невилла начался нервный тик.  
\- Я так и думал, – кивнул Снейп. – А можешь ты не донести его где-нибудь в районе… кошки Филча?  
\- Я помогу ему, сэр! – торопливо вскинула руку Гермиона.  
\- Минус десять очков Гриффиндору за подслушивание, мисс Грейнджер, и моя благодарность за сообразительность, - сказал Снейп , продолжая смотреть прямо в лицо Невиллу. «Нельзя сказать, что прогрессирующий от подобного внимания нервный тик делал лицо привлекательным, но взгляды привлекать будет», - с удовольствием подумал Зельевар. А день начинал удаваться!  
Мышками прошмыгнули в дверь Гермиона и Невилл с ведром, а Снейп потёр руки. У него ещё оставался Гарри и сдвоенное занятие. А вместе они делали день невероятно насыщенным.  
\- Итак…- начал Снейп.

 

***  
Нет, разумеется, без Гермионы бы ничего не получилось. Но нельзя забывать, что ТАК не получилось бы без Невилла.  
Пока они шли по коридору, Гермиона придумала план. Она понимала, что просто так, безнаказанно, уронить старое ржавое ведро на Миссис Норрис, нелегко. Конечно, было несомненно приятно сделать то, что всегда хотелось, да еще по просьбе Снейпа. Очень, очень приятно осознавать, что и этому злобному кошмару ничто человеческое не чуждо. Но оставался еще сам Филч, которому наоборот, была не чужда Миссис Норрис, а вот ведро на ней могло показаться очень даже лишним элементом.  
В результате недолгих размышлений Гермиона пришла к очень интересной мысли.  
-А что, если, кинув ведро, скрыться в Выручай-комнате. Об этой комнате мне рассказывал Гарри.- спросила она у понурого Невилла.  
\- Эта та комната, где зеркало? – оживился Лонгботтом.  
\- Нет, - возразила ему Гермиона. - Зеркало давно спрятали. Не думай о нем!  
Она бы еще сказала не думать о белой обезьяне…  
Тем временем они подошли почти к самой каморке Филча и из бокового коридора вынырнула кошка. Она была довольна, как может быть довольна кошка, об которую споткнулись, но пнуть не успели. Гармоничность мира без пинка под хвост может понять только тот, кто этого чудом избежал. И у кого есть хвост, разумеется. Итак, она была довольна и ни о чем не подозревала.  
\- Кидай, - взвизгнула Гермиона и приготовила палочку. Оглушенный воплем, Невилл не промахнулся. Ведро с грохотом соединилось с полом, погребя под собой несчастную кошку, которая с жалобным мяуканьем помчалась не разбирая дороги. А Невилл понесся в другую сторону. И, хотя та сторона, куда рванул Невилл, была противоположна открывшемуся входу, Гермиона недолго выбирала между орущей Миссис Норрис и Невиллом. Бежать за громыхающим ведром показалось ей верхом глупости, и она припустила по коридору. От страха ей послышались шаги Филча, которые никак нельзя было бы расслышать в такой какофонии, поэтому в гриффиндорской гостиной она оказалась даже раньше Невилла.  
Отдышавшись, Гермиона подумала, что слышала какой-то звон позади себя, но отмахнулась от этой мысли. Какая ей разница, ну разбила что-нибудь кошка. Что особенного она могла разбить?  
А тем временем Филч вытаскивал напуганную Миссис Норрис из ржавого ведра и вполголоса ругался. Но он не заметил (и не до того ему было), что в тесной комнате осталась массивная тусклая оправа, а вокруг валялись осколки. Видимо, Лонгботтом очень сильно пожелал, чтобы это зеркало здесь оказалось. Для зеркала же это стало фатальным.  
В пятницу, тринадцатого, зеркало ЕИНАЛЕЖ, разбитое кошкой и пустым ведром. А еще комната находилась под лестницей…  
Продолжая ругаться, Филч поковылял в свою каморку, захлопнув дверь в Выручай-комнату. Его интересовало только состояние его кошки, которая никак не могла оправиться от шока.  
А на полу в комнате блестели осколки зеркала. И в каждом осколке было чьё-то отражение. Студенты, преподаватели, еще какие-то люди… Внезапно воздух над одним из осколков заколыхался, и выросла фигура. Она напоминала Джинни, но что-то неуловимое скользило в её облике. Такое, что было непохоже на Джинни. Существо достало из кармана сигарету и закурило. Аромат крепкого табака разнесся по комнате. Девушка глубоко затянулась и вышла из комнаты. Над другими осколками воздух продолжал колебаться…

 

***  
Гарри Поттер не торопясь шел по коридору. Всё складывалось очень даже неплохо. Зелья уже закончились, а с ними и все неприятности, припасенные на пятницу. Оставшиеся занятия Гарри не посещал, чтобы отдышаться после зелий и прийти в себя. Трудно получить ощущение праздника, слушая предсказания Трелони о далеком будущем и Гермионы о ближайших экзаменах. А находиться вне себя до вечера субботы Гарри не желал. Он ведь не Снейп в самом деле. Настроение у Гарри было настолько хорошим, что он начал негромко посвистывать. В сочетании с гулкими шагами это было… оригинально.  
\- Не свисти, денег не будет.  
Услышав за спиной незнакомый голос с легкой хрипотцой, Гарри испугался и мысленно досчитал до десяти.  
Гриффиндорцы не зря считались самими храбрыми. Говорят, сам Годрик придумал этот способ. Попробуй одновременно орать благим матом и считать до десяти! Так могла только Гермиона. Поэтому она считалась самой умной, а не храброй.  
А Невилл… Невилл просто не умел считать до десяти.  
Гарри Поттер медленно обернулся. Из его груди вырвался вздох облегчения. Перед ним стояла Джинни. Малышка Джинни, которая стояла, опершись на и лестницу, и курила.  
Что?!  
\- Джинни, - проговорил Гарри, не отрывая взгляда от сигареты. - А что, твоя мама часто свистит?  
Он запоздало прикрыл рот рукой и испуганно посмотрел на девушку. Но Джинни не возмутилась. Она затянулась последний раз и затушила сигарету о стену.  
После чего ухмыльнулась:  
\- Нет, это папа как-то свистнул вслед маме. С тех пор и мучаемся. Он уже давно свистеть перестал. А денег всё равно нет.  
\- Джинни, как ты можешь?!  
\- Как могу? – девушка подошла вплотную, от ее взгляда Гарри стало не по себе и он попятился. Позади почему-то оказалась стена.  
«Вот всегда так, - в отчаянии подумал Гарри, - когда нужна опора – вокруг одни Снейпы, как пора бежать – за спиной стены!»  
\- Я еще и не так могу… - хищно улыбнулась Джинни и пододвинулась еще ближе. От ее дыхания веяло табаком и слабым запахом чего-то покрепче огневиски.  
Дожидаться продолжения банкета Гарри не стал и позорно потерял сознание.  
\- Слабак, - с пренебрежением бросила Джинни и смачно сплюнула сквозь зубы.  
-Все мужики одинаковы. Ты теряешь честь, а они всего лишь сознание. Ты к ним со всей душой, а они к тебе с сексом. Ты им даришь всю себя, а они тебе – ребенка. Хотя… есть один мужчина, который не потеряет ничего. Я в нем не разочаруюсь как в других, потому что им невозможно очароваться. Как тут пройти к подземельям…  
  
***  
\- Гарри, что с тобой, Гарри?  
Сквозь тяжелую пелену Гарри Поттер слышал, что его кто-то зовет и тормошит.  
Он открыл глаза и судорожно нащупал очки. К счастью, они не потерялись. Хорошая идея Джинни привязывать их резиночкой к вороту.  
Джинни?  
Прямо перед своим лицом Поттер различил знакомые контуры лица, лохматые рыжие волосы… Волнение в глазах, девушка наклонилась, пытаясь понять, дышит ли «надежда волшебного мира». Это она сделала совершенно зря. Нервы мальчика не выдержали, и он закричал. Так он кричал, пока не сбежались люди, пока не очухался Пивз, снесенный звуковой волной (потом он утверждал, что просто пролетал мимо), пока его не забрали в больничное крыло. А перед глазами стояло удивленное и испуганное лицо Джинни, и пахло корицей…  
А Джинни тем временем плакала на плече Гермионы.  
\- Я понимаю, что я не красавица, но чтобы вот так…  
Гермиона утешала ее как могла.  
\- Ничего, ничего, дорогая, он привыкнет. Ведь братья твои привыкли?  
Надо ли говорить, что Гермиона многое умела лучше, чем утешать? Например, играть в квиддич и общаться со Снейпом.  
Продолжая всхлипывать, Джинни пошла готовиться к зельям. Ведь не всем так везло как Гарри. Если можно назвать везением то, что он попал в больничное крыло. С другой стороны, в больничном крыле подобралась хорошая компания. Сплошь гриффиндорцы. Ни одной слизеринской жабы.  
Прости, Тревор.  
***  
Два осколка покрупнее лежали рядом.  
Воздух над ними сгустился почти одновременно. Из тумана возникли две скрюченные фигуры. Наконец, одна уплотнилась окончательно и темноволосый мальчик поднял голову. Блеснули очки. Мальчик встал и взъерошил волосы. Шрам на лбу совсем не портил его лица. Скорее, его чуть портила улыбка. Чуть покровительская и надменная. Он потянулся, огляделся и рывком поднял на ноги своего соседа.  
Светлые волосы, вялая полуулыбка. Блондин тоже с наслаждением потянулся. От него веяло какой-то почти кошачьей грацией. Темноволосый чуть приобнял его за талию и убрал волосы с лица. Касаясь друг друга одними кончиками пальцев, они вышли.  
А воздух над осколками продолжал колебаться.

 

***  
Драко Малфой чувствовал себя прекрасно. День был похож на его День Рождения, только с подарками. Половина ненавистных гриффиндорцев во главе с Мальчиком-который-всех-достал валяется в больничном крыле, декан доволен, рыжая уродица где-то бьется в истерике… Жизнь удалась!  
\- Кхм-хм.  
Драко Малфой не был гриффиндорцем.  
Поэтому он стремительно обернулся и вскинул палочку. Перед ним стояла та самая «рыжая уродица», которая должна была биться в истерике в эту самую минуту где-то в гриффиндорском крыле. А не смотреть с таким пренебрежением на него, Драко Малфоя, жуя какую-то жвачку. Он панически оглянулся, сам еще не понимая, что пытается увидеть: Кребба и Гойла или неразлучную гриффиндорскую троицу.  
Джинни по-своему поняла этот жест. Она усмехнулась и сказала, ни к кому не обращаясь:  
\- Да, слабый мужик нынче пошел. Даже не пошел, а побежал! Пока догонишь, забудешь, зачем бегал!  
Кровь взыграла в потомке самого известного и богатого рода.  
\- Да как ты смеешь, оборванка? – прошипел Драко и шагнул вперед.  
Джинни не дрогнула.  
Она достала какую-то фляжку отхлебнула из нее, продолжая с интересом смотреть на взъерошенного Малфоя. Потом не торопясь завинтила крышку, спрятала фляжку и одним неуловимым движением скользнула прямо к оторопевшему Драко.  
Драко с содроганием понял, что бежать уже поздно.  
\- Том Риддл? – неуверенно спросил он, пытаясь отвести взгляд от темных бездонных глаз девушки. Джинни негромко рассмеялась. И одной рукой расстегнула ворот рубашки Драко. По тому, как пробежала по его спине вторая рука девушки, Драко понял, что его мысль насчет духа Тома Риддла беспочвенна. По крайней мере, он предпочитал так думать. Малфой судорожно сглотнул, пытаясь отодвинуться.  
Джинни улыбнулась, но юноше от ее улыбки стало совсем холодно и захотелось завыть. Не завыл. Вместо этого он начал неуверенно водить рукой по бедру девушки.  
\- Ты куришь? – спросила рыжая чертовка, спускаясь рукой по спине.  
\- Нет, я пью! – воскликнул Драко, нащупав, наконец, фляжку на боку девушки. Он сам не заметил, как отвинтил крышку и быстро сделал большой глоток. В голове сразу зашумело, а во рту поселился маленький огнекраб.  
\- Ну вот, - расстроилась Джинни, – мало того, что вместо Снейпа попадается Малфой… так еще и напивается прямо на глазах. Одно - затащить в постель Драко Малфоя, и совсем другое – споить и совратить его же. Что обо мне люди подумают… ох, что они подумают… - с мечтательными нотками в голосе продолжила она и припала к губам готового упасть в обморок Слизеринского принца.  
Полупустая фляжка покатилась по полу.  
Драко дернулся раз-второй, и безвольно повис на руках ведьмы, которая уверенно затянула его в какой-то уголок.  
Кто же знал, что в такой хрупкой на первый взгляд девушке, такие стальные мускулы? Он, Драко Малфой, точно не знал. А еще Драко Малфой не знал, что так трудно потерять сознание, когда это так необходимо.  
Стальные коготки нетерпеливо царапали грудь и бедра, разделываясь с остатками одежды. На пол летела рубашка, стоящая как вся Нора, платиновые запонки со звоном катились по каменным ступеням, ремень из драконьей кожи…  
\- Закрой глаза и думай об Англии, - хихикнула в ухо Джинни, прижавшись к голой груди горячим телом. – Так говорит мама. Или что там тебя возбуждает?  
Сознание наконец сжалилось и покинуло воспаленный разум Драко, предоставив его тело ненасытной ведьме. Он провалился в долгожданную темноту.  
***  
В полутьме коридора стояли двое.  
\- Мне направо, - нарушил молчание темноволосый юноша. – А тебе вниз. Встретимся позже в Астрономической башне.  
\- Гарри, я буду скучать, - игриво произнес блондин и провел пальцем по щеке того, кого он назвал «Гарри». – Смотри, не изменяй мне, а то моё сердце не выдержит.  
\- Не глупи, Драко, - усмехнулся «Гарри». – Ведь это ты, а не я, строишь глазки профессору Снейпу. Еще бы, ведь никто не должен знать, что заклятые враги…  
\- … любят друг друга, - прошептал с придыханием светловолосый и коснулся губами вновь возникшей полуулыбки.  
\- Любят, любят… - не стал спорить Гарри.  
В темноте не было видно его улыбки. Улыбки, способной заморозить Василиска.  
Он быстро коснулся губами шеи блондина. Поцелуем, похожим на укус.  
И быстро пошел в сторону Гриффиндорского крыла. А Драко Малфой поспешил в Подземелья. На лестнице что-то блестело. Драко нагнулся – запонки.  
«Красивые. Как раз в моем вкусе», - подумал юноша и, положив находку в карман, уверенно двинулся к своей комнате.  


 

***  
Дверь в Гриффиндорскую гостиную открылась, и на пороге возник Гарри Поттер. Джинни спрятала заплаканное лицо за книжкой, Гермиона сурово взглянула поверх вязания и промолчала. Гарри словно не заметил этого взгляда. Он широко улыбнулся и подошел к девушкам.  
\- Красивая мантия, Гермиона. Хотя без нее, возможно, лучше. Ты ведь не дашь мне умереть от любопытства?  
Ослепительная улыбка, посланная вслед словам, была способна очаровать носорога, но Гермиона Грейнжер была слеплена из иного теста.  
\- Гарри, ты сегодня сильно обидел Джинни! А, судя по поведению, больничное крыло ты покинул рано.  
Поттер отмахнулся от её слов как от надоедливой мухи и подошел к Джинни, сидевшей с ногами на диванчике.  
Гарри отодвинул книгу, которой, как щитом, прикрывалась Джинни.  
\- Если я и был болен, то только от ваших глаз, - прошептал он девушке.  
\- Я же говорила, что привыкнет, - только и нашла, что сказать, Гермиона.  
\- Твой острый язычок, Герми, сводит меня с ума. А если подумать еще и о более интересных применениях ему, кроме того, что ты им говоришь…  
С этими словами он уселся между девушками и обнял обеих. Гермиона не нашлась, что сказать. Пожалуй, впервые в жизни.  
А Гарри тем временем продолжал:  
\- Ты чертовски привлекательна, - говорил он на ухо смущенной Джинни.  
\- Встретимся в библиотеке, - подмигивал Гермионе.  
Наконец, к Грейнджер вернулось её самообладание.  
«Долго же ты где-то шаталось», - упрекнула мысленно Гермиона и решительно встала.  
\- Хватит! Мне надоело! Ты, видимо, хорошо приложился головой, когда упал! Пойду-ка я навещу Рона.  
С этими словами Гермиона решительно вышла из гостиной. Гарри не выглядел разочарованным. Всё дело в том, что он не был разочарован.  
\- Вот мы и остались одни, - интимно прошептал он Джинни, притянув её ближе.  
\- Чем теперь займемся?  
Джинни закрыла глаза и потянулась губами к своему кумиру.  
Она закрыла глаза и поэтому не видела, что на лице Гарри Поттера змеилась улыбка.  
***  
Северус Снейп метался, словно тигр в клетке.  
Мало того, что его студент оказался нетрезв в учебное время (быть нетрезвым в выходной – это еще куда не шло, но в учебный день!), он постоянно дергался и слезно просился в больничное крыло. Утверждая при этом, что всему виной Джинни Уизли. А теперь эта гриффиндорка еще опаздывала к нему на занятие! Неслыханно!  
Дверь негромко скрипнула и пропустила Джинни Уизли.  
Снейп посмотрел на неё фирменным взглядом а-ля Василиск, но девушка повела себя неадекватно. Она прикрыла глаза и неспешно прошла на свое место.  
Снейп схватился за то место, где у людей сердце и слабым голосом сказал:  
\- Минус двадцать очков Гриффиндору за опоздание!  
\- Женщину тебе надо. Хорошую… - негромко пробурчала девушка.  
Снейп предпочел сделать вид, что не расслышал последнего предположения странной Уизли и начал урок. Это было сделано не из гуманных соображении, а от того, что Снейп никак не мог решить, как реагировать на правду.  
***  
  
Над одним из осколков туман сгустился в поистине небесное создание. Голубые глаза, восторженно смотрящие на мир сквозь длинные ресницы, золотистые локоны ниже плеч, нежная кожа. Светло-зеленая мантия красиво сидела на ладной фигурке…  
Небесное создание подняло свой осколок и, глядя на свое отражение, начало усиленно тереть лоб. По комнате разнесся ее нежный ангельский голос:  
\- Мать твою, Мерлин! Как жить в этом мире, если на лбу большими буквами написано "Мэри-Сью"?!

 

***  
Мэри-Сью не была бы Мэри-Сью, если бы не находила выход из любой ситуации за пару мгновений. Она стянула с нежной шейки кокетливый шарфик, повязала его на лбу и посмотрела на часы.  
\- Э, не, так дело не пойдет! Уже полдень. Даже моих сверхчеловеческих сил не хватит, чтобы соблазнить Снейпа до полуночи, а уж ради всего прочего и мараться не стоит. Хотя… день сурка… Ладно, будет вам день Хорька! – и милое создание взмахнуло палочкой, которая (разумеется!) оказалась у неё в рукаве. После чего широкими шагами миновала позолоченную раму и покинула комнату.  
Вот, в общем-то, и всё.  
Только никто в Хогвартсе еще не знал, что пятница тринадцатое растянулась на неопределенное время. Точнее, определенное, но где-то в таких глубинах златокудрой головки, что вряд ли кто-то рискнет жизнью.  
Ведь всем без исключения известно, как страшна Мэри в гневе.  
***  
В больничном крыле царили тишина, покой и мадам Помфри.  
Время тянулось не просто медленно, оно напоминало застывающую смолу, в которой ленивыми мухами бултыхались «больные».  
Гарри Поттер уже в который раз играл с Роном в шашки. Правда, Рон считал, что это шахматы, а наблюдающий за всем этим Симус не видел никакой разницы с нардами… Проблемы возникали только с вопросом, кто победил.  
Вот так, как сейчас.  
\- Шашки!  
\- Шахматы!  
\- Ребята, длинные нарды, вам еще играть и играть! – пытался образумить спорящих бесконфликтный Финниган.  
Внезапно дверь жалобно заскрипела.  
\- Древняя японская игра Го…  
Это была не дверь. В проем протиснулся сам Драко Малфой.  
Но он ли это?  
Таким помятым его не видели ни разу. Даже после превращения в хорька он выглядел, как бы сказать, более достойно, что ли. А затравленный взгляд, с которым Драко оглядел комнату, словно боялся встретить что-то хуже, чем три гриффиндорца. Внезапно Гарри всё понял. Рыбак рыбака видит издалека? Или ворон ворону глаз… Не важно. Гарри поднялся навстречу слизеринцу, чем заслужил недоуменные взгляды друзей.  
\- Проиграл, а теперь признавать не хочет, - недовольно прошептал Рон.  
\- Джинни? – негромко спросил Поттер у Драко. Драко не ответил, но по придушенному возгласу, который вырвался из его груди, и так было всё понятно.  
Рон чем-то, возможно, кобчиком, понял, что задевается честь семьи. Его семьи!  
\- Что ты имеешь против Джинни? – грозно надвинулся он на слизеринца.  
Тот сжался.  
\- Вот именно! – отчаянно выкрикнул он. – Ничего не имею! Я…я – маленький и беззащитный, а она надвигается как…дементор!  
Рон не сразу нашелся, что ответить, но Малфою возразил Гарри:  
\- Э, не скажи! Против дементоров есть Патроникус!  
Рон возмущенно переводил взгляд с одного на другого, не зная что сказать. Не найдя слов, он громко фыркнул и вышел из комнаты, хлопнув дверью.  
В комнате снова стало тихо.  
\- Сыграем в…- выжидающе остановился Гарри с игральной доской напротив товарища по несчастью.  
\- Сыграем, - только и кивнул Драко.  
А Симус предусмотрительно занял место рядом с Тревором.  
В больничном террариуме достаточно безопасно. Так говорят.  
***  
В тайной Выручай-комнате воздух снова пришел в движение. Две очень похожих фигурки возникли почти одновременно в разных концах комнаты. Они стояли спиной друг к другу. Пышная копна каштановых волос, одинаковые мантии…  
Мгновение, и одна девушка, не оборачиваясь, скользнула через всю комнату. Под ногой не хрустнул ни один осколок. Не поворачиваясь к своему двойнику и продолжая внимательно оглядывать комнату, она глухо сказала:  
\- Ты меня не видела, я тебя тоже.  
\- Очень надо. Мне бы Северуса Снейпа увидеть, а там – хоть гори всё синим пламенем! – она мечтательно улыбнулась и тут же нахмурилась. – Только понравлюсь ли я ему? Он такой умный и неприступный…ты поможешь?  
\- Извини, сестренка, но я могу помочь только этим, - в молниеносно пронесшейся руке Гермионы-1 что-то блеснуло. И это была не палочка.  
\- Спасибо, дорогая, но разрез на мантии в этом месте мужчин не привлекает, - не дрогнула Гермиона-2:  
– А вот что делать с этим, - она ткнула носком туфли в осколки.- Может, того?..  
Она выразительно вонзила каблучок в пол.  
Гермиона-1 вздохнула:  
\- Я бы с удовольствием. Но чем больше осколков, тем больше двойников. А вот усложнить им появление мы можем, - она кивнула на ведро, оставленное без внимания Филчем и достала из кармана мантии хирургические перчатки.  
Вторая Герми понимающе улыбнулась.  
Через несколько секунд все оставшиеся осколки были сложены в ведро и поставлены под раму.  
В темноте сверкнули две улыбки, и девочки крепко пожали руки. А затем вышли, а в коридоре разошлись в разные стороны. И Гермиона-2 держала путь туда, куда только что ушла Мэри-Сью. То есть к подземельям.  
Северусу Снейпу оставалось недолго. Ждать.

 

***  
Рон шел вверх по лестнице, ведущей в Гриффиндорскую башню, и злоба душила его. Его возмущение просто не знало границ.  
«Так! Про мою сестру! И кто? Мой лучший друг! И с кем? С нашим главным врагом!.. Ладно, не главным, но сразу после Волдеморта», - в мыслях Рон не стеснялся в выражениях и спокойно называл Того Самого Волдемортом.  
Неожиданно он почувствовал, что воздух слева от него колыхнулся. Он резко подпрыгнул от неожиданности и оказался нос к носу с Гермионой.  
\- Гермиона, это ты! Я так рад тебя видеть! Представляешь, Гарри…  
Гермиона проворно спрятала за спину что-то блестящее и сказала куда-то в пространство:  
\- Рон. Настоящий. Хорошо.  
Потом словно очнулась и участливо спросила:  
\- Так что там с Гарри?  
\- Гарри в больничном крыле играет в шахматы с Драко Малфоем, и они оба говорят гадости про мою сестру!  
Гермиона повела себя загадочно. Она сморщилась, как в тот раз, когда на спор съела десять лимонных долек Дамблдора, которые стащили близнецы (ага, станут они рисковать и тащить, когда можно сделать свои!) и патетично произнесла:  
\- Нет, и эти уже здесь! Я просто НЕНАВИЖУ слеш.  
Потом обернулась к ничего не понимающему Рону и ласково сказала:  
\- Я пойду, навещу ребят. Они там со скуки, наверно, с ума сошли. Я им помогу вернуться, не беспокойся.  
Почему-то после того, как Гермиона это сказала, Рон почувствовал, что как раз пора начинать волноваться. Но что-то ему подсказывало, что изменить он ничего не сможет. С тяжелым сердцем Рон вошел в гостиную Гриффиндора.  
***  
Профессор Снейп ненавидел пятницы. Но особенно сильно он ненавидел пятницы, которые никак не кончались. Просто до этого дня так ни разу не случалось, но теперь Снейп точно знал, что такие пятницы он ненавидит особенно сильно.  
В сильном раздражении он варил Успокаивающее зелье. Варил и выливал, варил и выливал. И всё потому, что…  
-… Успокаивающее зелье надо варить в умиротворенном настроении, Мерлин их всех задери! – и Зельевар перевернул очередной котел.  
Раздался легкий стук в дверь.  
\- Кого там Мерлин принес? – зло бросил Снейп. Тот, кого принес Мерлин, принял эту незамысловатую фразу за приглашение. Во всяком случае, дверь приоткрылась.  
В дверь просунулась светловолосая голова:  
\- Профессор Снейп?.. – неуверенно спросил мальчик.  
\- Драко Малфой? – в ответ удивился Снейп. – Почему не в больничном крыле, Вы ведь так туда рвались?  
Драко Малфой прежде, чем ответить, весь протиснулся в кабинет своего декана.  
\- Дело в том, что я понял, что на своем факультете я сейчас нужнее. И, я ведь пропустил зелья?  
Несмотря на просительный тон, профессор остался непреклонен:  
\- Нет, не пропускали.  
\- Но когда-нибудь пропускал? – не сдавался упорный Малфой.  
Под взглядом умоляющих серых глаз Снейп сдался.  
\- Наверно, пропускали, не помню, - нехотя бросил он. – И что?  
\- Ничего, - Драко подошел ближе. – Я пришел отработать. Котлы там почистить, вашу мантию…  
Снейп отдернул руку, как будто обжегшись, Малфой примиряющее улыбнулся:  
\- Не эту, так какую-нибудь рабочую. Да мало ли что можно тут делать. Я могу помогать в зельях. Рогатых слизней подавать, например. Ой, что это там?!  
Дальнейшие события уместились для многострадального профессора зельеварения в несколько мгновений:  
Он, повернувшийся в сторону… Драко, обнявший его и тянущийся к шее… и…  
\- Ступефай!  
Хватка ослабла.  
Сквозь дым от оставленных без присмотра котлов Снейп разглядел, что у него на пороге появился еще один гость. Точнее гостья.  
Златокудрая фея с помощью палочки отбросила неудачливого соблазнителя в угол комнаты и звонко сказала:  
\- Вот и я, Мерлин меня подери! Чуть не опоздала. Ведь это я, твоя единственная и неповторимая ЛЮБОВЬ!  
\- Яду мне, яду…- почти неслышно пробулькал Снейп, отступая вглубь комнаты.  
***  
В Выручай-комнате раздалось какое-то дребезжание, плавно переходящее в практически нецензурные выражения. И теоретически, надо сказать, тоже.  
Вытянувшаяся фигура одной ногой стояла в ржавом ведре, а головой приложилась о раму. Пригнувшись и аккуратно вытряхнув ногу из ведра, по пути рассыпав всё содержимое по полу, фигура произнесла:  
\- Ненавижу Невилла Лонгботтома.  
Потом Северус Снейп тряхнул вымытой с яблочным шампунем, но уже пыльной шевелюрой, и хорошо поставленным голосом добавил:  
\- И Гарри Поттера я тоже не люблю. И Сириуса. И Ремуса. А чего их любить, когда вокруг столько прекрасных девушек и женщин. И вообще, существ женского пола.  
Тут он, видимо, вспомнил про Трелони. Или мадам Максим.  
\- И лавры Златопуста заснуть мне не дают! – гордо продекламировал он и, подняв голову, вышел из комнаты, изящным жестом запахнув мантию. А воздух над осколками всё колыхался…

 

***  
Гермиона Грейнджер сидела в библиотеке и пыталась готовиться к следующей лекции. Но получалось плохо. Гермиона смотрела на древние пожелтевшие страницы и ничего перед собой не видела. Она никак не могла понять, что случилось с её другом Гарри Поттером. Он как-то изменился, странно повел себя с ней и с Джинни. И если она сразу заподозрила неладное и ушла, то Джинни повела себя как малолетняя дурочка.  
Гермиона не могла понять, что говорит в ней – злость или зависть. Зависть, что она не может повести себя как дурочка. Что сейчас она сидит, как последняя заучка, над толстым фолиантом, в то время как Джинни…  
Гермиона резко захлопнула книгу, чем подняла бумажную пыль со страниц. От неожиданности она чихнула. За спиной кто-то тоже чихнул. Гермиона обернулась.  
\- Джинни? Разве ты не с Гарри?  
\- Я даже не с Малфоем. Уже, - многозначительно улыбнулась Джинни.  
\- Причем здесь Малфой? – не поняла Гермиона.  
\- Уже не при чем, - отмахнулась Джинни. – Я закурю?  
\- Ты куришь?! – изумилась Гермиона.  
\- Значит, закурю.  
Джинни не торопясь вытащила помятую пачку и зажигалку.  
Гермиона взмахом палочки окутала их обеих непроницаемым коконом – ссорится с библиотекарем пока не входило в её планы. А ссорится с Джинни… что-то говорило ей, что этого делать тоже не стоило.  
\- Так значит ты не с Гарри? – осторожно переспросила она, когда Джинни уже сделала несколько затяжек и с видимым наслаждением растянулась в неудобном библиотечном кресле.  
\- Гарри сейчас в больничном крыле. А я еще всегда думала, почему у героев никакой личной жизни! Да они героями-то становятся, чтобы с девушками не встречаться! А мы-то мучаемся, из сил выбиваемся, чем угодить!  
Гермиона подумала, что Джинни совсем не производит впечатление человека, выбившегося из сил. Во-первых, она была очень умной девушкой, а во-вторых… зависть, грызшая её сердце, наконец-то отступила.  
\- Может, ты не в его вкусе? – предположила Гермиона.  
\- А я могу быть не во вкусе? – вопросом на вопрос ответила Джинни и усмехнулась. – Нет, я знаю таких людей. Все они такие. Прикрываются геройствами и победами, а на самом деле…- она понизила голос и нагнулась ближе к обратившейся в слух Гермионе, - …какие-нибудь извращенцы.  
\- Что ты имеешь ввиду? – испугалась Гермиона.  
\- Ох, так и подмывает ответить как в пошлом анекдоте, ну да ладно. Мы же подруги. Мне кажется, что он может быть иначе ориентирован, что ли, - Джинни чувствовала, что Гермионе она не может сказать всё так прямо, как она думала. Почему-то ей хотелось уберечь её от потрясений. После секундного замешательства она закончила мысль: - Например, мазохист! Или того хуже – пуританин!  
Гермиона уже ничего не понимала, кроме того, что все догадки, высказанные или невысказанные Джинни, нужно срочно проверить.  
Немедленно!  
Она разрушила кокон и быстро направилась к выходу из библиотеки.  
А в ушах стоял спокойный голос Джинни:  
\- Мужчины – тупик эволюции и, вообще, ошибка природы. Другое дело мы, женщины. Когда-нибудь ты это тоже поймешь, Гермиона. Вот тогда и поговорим.  
***  
Рон вошел в гостиную и с облегчением понял, что его единственная сестра сидит там в самом лучезарном настроении, а вовсе не в слезах, какой он думал её увидеть.  
\- Джинни, Гарри…  
\- Ты уже знаешь? – почему-то смутилась Джинни. – И что ты думаешь?  
Рон помрачнел.  
\- Я думаю набить ему морду. Жаль, что я не сделал это сразу.  
\- Но Рон, я сама виновата…я спровоцировала его!  
\- Нет, не вини себя. Что ты могла такого сделать, чтобы так спровоцировать его? Я не поверю, что ты на такое способна.  
\- Но я уже не маленькая! И вполне могу спровоцировать!  
\- Да ты что? Может, покажешь, как?!  
Джинни смутилась окончательно и с изумлением посмотрела на брата:  
\- Но ты же мой брат!  
\- И что? Значит, Гарри можно провоцировать, а родного брата нет?  
\- Рон, я только Гарри…  
\- Да ты что?! А почему у этого хорька Малфоя лицо, будто ты его тоже провоцировала? Что ты на это скажешь? Нет, я точно набью им обоим морды! Сам их спровоцирую!  
Джинни всхлипнула и выбежала из гостиной.  
Рон сел и задумался. Одно сказать, а совсем другое – на самом деле подраться с лучшим другом. А тут еще Джинни так странно себя ведет. Может, правда, что-то не так?

 

***  
Северус Снейп отступал от своей новоприобретенной Любови, пока не поскользнулся на собственном Успокаивающем зелье. Он потерял равновесие и упал, успев разглядеть, что на пороге возникли еще две фигуры.  
«Гарри Поттер и Гермиона Грейнджер, - с долей облегчения подумал Снейп. – Пришли меня спасать. Проклятые гриффиндорцы! И где только шлялись?»  
Но у «проклятых гриффиндорцев» почему-то на этот раз не было обычной слаженности в действиях. Швырнув по заклинанию в Мэри-Сью, они бросились в разные стороны.  
Гарри Поттер к Драко Малфою…  
«Добить», - подумал Снейп.  
…А Гермиона – к Северусу Снейпу.  
«Зачем?!», - запаниковал Снейп.  
Но Мэри-Сью не спешила сдаваться. Она легко отразила оба заклинания и направила палочку на Гермиону Грейнджер, которая уже наклонилась над поверженным профессором зельеварения.  
\- С тобой всё в порядке, любимый? – раздалось два голоса.  
Гермиона погрозила кулаком Поттеру, склонившемуся над Драко:  
\- Не плагиатствуй!  
Северус Снейп подумал, что он попал в кошмар. Дурацкий такой кошмар, явно не его, потому что ему такого присниться не может. Хотя… что там сказала Джинни Уизли? Может, правда, всё дело в этом и это его дурацкий сон?  
Но Гермиона Грейнджер, держащая его за руку, такая настоящая…  
Как и мечущая молнии, пардон, пока только искры, голубоглазая фея с палочкой, направленной теперь прямо на Гермиону.  
«Сейчас тут будут трупы», - привычно подумал Снейп и зажмурился. Годы подготовок в рядах Упивающихся Смертью дали себя знать – он не заорал и не упал в обморок. Просто затаился.  
Но бедный, бедный Северус Снейп! Он ведь до сих пор не был знаком с блистательной Мэри! И Мэри решила показать себя в лучшем свете.  
\- Хорошая идея, - кивнула Мэри-Сью. – Свет в студию! Итак, против тебя, Гарри, я ничего не имею. Но вот Вас, мисс Зазнайка, я бы попросила остеречься притрагиваться к тому, что принадлежит мне по праву!  
\- По праву чего? – съехидничала Гермиона, незаметно пытающаяся вытащить палочку из рукава, куда она её успела засунуть, и закрывая спиной Снейпа.  
\- По праву того, кто первый нашел! – вспылила Сью.  
\- Девочки, не меня ищете? – окликнул их веселый и такой знакомый голос.  
Девушки медленно обернулись, а Снейп приподнялся на локтях.  
То, что он увидел, сразу свело на нет все тренировки и подготовки – Северус Снейп потерял сознание. Потому что тот, кого он увидел на пороге своей комнаты, был он сам – собственной персоной!  
***  
Гарри Поттер и Драко Малфой заметно успокоились. Они еще не пытались решить, во что именно играют, но жульничать и заколдовывать фигурки друг у друга уже начали. Симус с облегчением понял, что обстановка перестала быть накаленной. Теперь, если и назреет драка, то только между гриффиндорцем и слизеринцем. А тут есть еще один гриффиндорец. То есть два. Прости, Тревор.  
Симус уже было решил покинуть свое убежище, но дверь распахнулась, и на пороге возникла Гермиона Грейнджер. По её лицу Симус понял, как сильно ошибался насчет участников драки и попытался спрятаться за Тревором. У него это плохо получилось. Однако, несмотря на то, что он не был «зеленым и плоским», Гермиона не обратила на него никакого внимания. Она сразу двинулась к играющим.  
\- Что ты думаешь о Джинни? – грозно спросила она у Гарри.  
\- Э-э…у-у-э, - только и выдавил из себя Гарри испуганно глядя на разгневанную подругу.  
\- Понятно. А ты? – обратилась девушка к Малфою.  
\- А-о-э-ух-ха, - выдал Драко и инстинктивно попытался спрятаться за более стойкого гриффиндорца.  
Увы, это было расценено Гермионой совсем по-другому. Она рассвирепела.  
\- Так значит, решили отсидеться в больничном крыле?! И чтобы пальцем не пришлось шевельнуть, да? Ну, я вам сейчас устрою! Ничем шевелить не придется!  
Она взмахнула рукой. Драко и Гарри в ужасе зажмурились. Только Симус издалека разглядел, что блеснуло в ней – скальпель. Он зажмурился и свободной рукой закрыл глаза Тревору.  
Второй рукой он прикрывал собственный рот, не давая воли рвавшемуся крику:  
«Не закричу – не заметит. Главное, не привлекать внимания…» - в одно мгновение пронеслось у него в голове.  
Через минуту дверь хлопнула, и Симус наконец-то решился открыть глаза.  
«Живы», - с долей разочарования подумал он.  
Простыни были порезаны на длинные лоскуты, которыми Гермиона виртуозно привязала мальчиков друг к другу так, что они не могли пошевелиться. Рты несчастных тоже были заткнуты. В остальном на них не оказалось не царапинки.  
\- Мне кажется, что она может посчитать это недостаточным и вернуться, - озвучил общее опасение Симус.  
Как в подтверждение его словам за дверью раздались быстрые шаги.  
***  
Гермиона спешила в больничное крыло и обдумывала слова, которые сказала ей Джинни.  
Неужели и правда, что-то случилось с Гарри?  
И с чего он вдруг начал общаться с этим хорьком?  
Что, если и правда, дело не в том, что Джинни не в его вкусе?  
Что тогда делать ей, Гермионе?  
Столько вопросов вертелось в голове бедной девушки, что она быстро одолела ступеньки, ведущие в больничное крыло, мельком взглянула на себя в зеркало, и понеслась дальше.  
«Странно, - подумала она через мгновение. – Раньше там зеркала не было. Надо чаще выходить из библиотеки, а то всё так изменится, что и заблудиться будет недолго».  
… Гермиона посмотрела вслед себе и спрятала скальпель.  
\- Всё! – твердо она самой себе. – Еле-еле успела. Теряю навыки. Пора с этим разобраться. А то так недолго стать себяубийцей. Это я и так всегда успею.  
И Гермиона нырнула в темный проход, ведущий в коридор, где можно обнаружить Выручай-комнату…  


 

***  
Никто не заметил, как Гарри Поттер выскользнул из лаборатории Снейпа, волоча на себе бесчувственного Драко. Не до них там было. А Гарри уверенно прошел к Слизеринской гостиной. Пароля он не знал, но он знал нечто другое…  
У картины стоял, если так можно сказать про привидение, Кровавый Барон. Увидев мальчиков, Кровавый Барон подплыл поближе.  
\- Пароль, – спокойно сказал Гарри.  
Кровавый Барон на секунду замешкался.  
\- Стоп, это я должен спросить пароль! – возмутился он.  
Гарри поманил его пальцем и посмотрел прямо в прозрачные глаза привидения.  
\- Ты знаешь, кто я? – полуутвердительно спросил он.  
\- Э-э, Мальчик-который-выжил? – Кровавый Барон поежился.  
По его призрачному телу прошел непривычный холод.  
Такой, какой был тогда, когда он умер.  
Когда его убили.  
\- Нет, - Гарри улыбнулся.  
Кровавый Барон был умным призраком. Настолько, насколько призрак может быть умным. Поэтому он низко поклонился и открыл проход в гостиную.  
\- Чем еще могу быть полезен, Хозяин?  
\- Никому не говори, что я здесь, - Гарри снова улыбнулся.  
Но глаза оставались холодными. Он втащил Драко в гостиную и бережно положил на диван. Позади него раздался какой-то шум. Не оборачиваясь, он понял, что в гостиной есть кто-то кроме него. А еще он знал, что этому кому-то очень не повезло.  
***  
Дверь в Больничное крыло открылась. На пороге стояла Гермиона. Она с изумлением осмотрела конструкцию, которую представляли из себя Гарри и Драко. Так, словно видела ее впервые. Потом она обратилась к Симусу, который безуспешно пытался прикинуться тумбочкой.  
\- Что здесь происходит?  
\- Видишь ли, - Симус решил начать издалека, – они играли, играли, а потом…  
\- Избавь меня от подробностей, - отмахнулась Гермиона. - А ты что, наблюдал?  
Симус немного смутился.  
\- Они не брали меня с собой. Говорят, втроем играть неудобно, а я играю хуже. И когда Рон был, меня не брали…  
\- И Рон играл тоже? – поразилась Гермиона.  
\- О, он лучше всех играет!  
\- Понятно, - Гермиона задумалась, а потом с грустью констатировала:  
– Значит, Джинни была права…  
У Симуса начался легкий нервный тик.  
\- Знаешь, - осторожно начал он, придерживая пальцем дергающееся веко. – Не начинай всё сначала, а? Иначе Тревор никогда не излечится от заикания. Невилл нам этого не простит.  
\- Что «не начинать сначала»? – не поняла Гермиона.  
\- Ну, сначала ты спрашиваешь о Джинни, а потом… - Симус выразительно махнул рукой в сторону «конструкции».  
\- Причем тут я?! – поразилась девушка. – По-моему, ты здесь перележал.  
Она протянула руку к Симусу. Мальчик проворно отскочил.  
\- Возможно, - торопливо произнес он, – тебя здесь не было, ты ничего не делала. И никуда не уходила…  
Гермиона решила, что здесь ей больше делать нечего.  
Она плотно закрыла за собой дверь и пошла, куда глаза глядят.  
\- Эх, попасть бы туда, где я смогу найти ответ на всё это! – в сердцах воскликнула она в коридоре. Ноги сами понесли её туда, где была она утром с Невиллом. Туда, где должна была быть Выручай-комната.  
***  
Мэри-Сью соображала быстро.  
Она перевела взгляд с Северуса Снейпа, стоящего у входа, на того Снейпа, который валялся без сознания у ног Грейнджер.  
\- Можешь забирать этого, – Мэри пренебрежительно махнула в сторону Героя-любовника. - А мне оставь настоящего!  
\- Ну нет, - Гермиона закрыла собой тело Снейпа, которое никак не пыталось вернуть себе сознание. – Сама этого забирай!  
Снейп решил взять всё в свои руки.  
И начал он с того, что ближе. То есть с Мэри-Сью. Он подошел к ней и обнял.  
\- Прогуляемся под луной, красавица? – интимно шепнул он ей на ушко.  
Мэри откинула голову и выронила палочку. Потом пистолет. Потом веер. Уже на всякий случай. Для придания остроты моменту.  
\- Поцелуй меня, мой герой, - томно проговорила она, прикрыв глаза.  
\- Слава Мерлину, - пожала плечами Гермиона и обернулась к своему отбитому сокровищу. Точнее, к тому месту, где оно было. Потому что Снейпа не было.  
\- Отсюда же нельзя аппарировать! – в отчаянии воскликнула Гермиона.  
\- Талант, - кивнул второй, теперь уже занятый Снейп, и вернулся к своим ба… простите, к Мэри.  
Гермиона выскочила в коридор. И успела увидеть краешек плаща, мелькнувший в конце перехода. Она припустила следом.

 

***  
Рон всё еще стоял посреди гриффиндорской гостиной, когда вернулась Джинни. Так, по крайней мере, ему показалось.  
Хотя гораздо сильнее ему показалось, что что-то не так.  
То ли Рона смутило то, что Джинни не размазывала привычно слезы по щекам, то ли выражение лица сестры заставило задуматься. Например, о том, что загадочная Гермиона – это полбеды, а беда, как говорят, не ходит одна. Рон уж было хотел спросить, что случилось, но Джинни его опередила.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь? – спокойно спросила она.  
Рон замешкался на секунду, но потом всё-таки нашел в себе силы возмутиться:  
\- А где я, по-твоему, я должен быть?  
\- В больничном крыле, - недобро ухмыльнулась Джинни.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Там Гарри, - намекнула Джинни. – И Симус. И Драко Малфой.  
\- И Тревор, - машинально добавил Рон. - Так ты всё-таки хочешь, чтобы я их спровоцировал?  
\- Ну… - протянула Джинни, - всё зависит от того, что ты под этим подразумеваешь. Хотя звучит неплохо. Боюсь только, что Гермионе не понравиться. В последнее время слишком много провокаций. Кстати, о провокациях. Ты куришь?  
***  
Гермиона Грейнджер очнулась от своих дум только у открытой двери Выручай-комнаты. Первое, что её удивило – это открытая дверь. Зато второе – это она сама. Она сама, застывшая над осколками чего-то. В этом чем-то Гермиона с содроганием узнала зеркало ЕИНАЛЕЖ. В первый момент Гермиона подумала, что она та, это она, воспользовавшаяся Хроноворотом. Но тут же отогнала эту мысль как абсурдную. _Она_ не могла допустить _себя_ до такого зрелища.  
Вторая Гермиона негромко сказала, не оборачиваясь к двери:  
\- Ну что, догнала Снейпа?  
\- К-какого С-снейпа? – от волнения Гермиона начала заикаться.  
\- Ну…тебе виднее, какого именно. Или… - вторая Гермиона быстро повернулась, и её лицо исказила гримаса ужаса:  
\- Ты настоящая, да?  
\- А что, я могу быть ненастоящей? – и тут же подумала: «дурацкий вопрос».  
\- Дурацкий вопрос, - понимающе кивнула собеседница. – Ведь я же есть.  
  
***  
\- Нет, вы только поглядите, кто к нам пожаловал! – неприятно растягивая слова, проговорил Кребб.  
Или Гойл. Гарри всегда их путал. Но только не на этот раз.  
Ведь здесь были они оба.  
Гарри не торопясь обернулся и выжидающе посмотрел на слизеринцев.  
Кребб и Гойл не всегда были тугодумами. Но тут они показали себя не с лучшей стороны. То есть с лица, а не спины. Хотя, если бы они вовремя заметили блеск глаз под старомодными очками Поттера…  
\- Ну, - продолжил не то Кребб, не то Гойл, – с чем ты к нам пожаловал? Что скажешь на этот раз?  
Гарри подумал, что он мог сказать о плачевном состоянии Драко Малфоя, который сейчас безмолвно валялся на диванчике. Мог сказать о странных происшествиях в Хогвартсе. Об опасности, которая нависла над их деканом.  
Только Гарри не стал говорить обо всем том, о чем подумал за это мгновение. Он тихонько за спиной вытащил палочку и просто сказал:  
\- Круцио.  
\- …так кто я? – ласково спросил Гарри через несколько минут, не пряча палочку. – Предыдущие высказывания, надо заметить, не имеют со мной ничего общего.  
… Когда Драко пришел в себя, он понял, что ошибался. Он был вне себя! Мало того, что всё тело болело, а никто не вызвал даже эльфов с примочками, так еще и Гарри… Его Гарри сидел рядом с двумя дуболомами и нежно гладил одного из них по плечу. Дуболом всхлипывал. Видимо, от переизбытка чувств. А Гарри с небывалой нежностью вопрошал:  
\- Так кто я?  
\- Хозяин! - всхлипывал Гойл (с тем, кто есть кто, они уже разобрались).  
\- А Волдеморт кто?  
\- Это фантастика! – вздрагивал Кребб.  
\- Сколько тебе говорить, сказка, а не фантастика. Попробуем еще раз… - Гарри поднял палочку над сжавшимися слизеринцами, но встретился взглядом с Драко:  
\- … но позже.  
Он легко поднялся с пола и прошел к Драко.  
\- Дорогой, ты ведь больше не будешь приставать к Снейпу, не так ли? – и, не обращая никакого внимания на стонущих одноклассников, Гарри обнял Малфоя и, нежно придерживая его за талию, повел в комнату. Не в свою. Когда-то, много лет назад, у него была здесь своя комната. Но… всё _тайное_ становится явным.  
***  
Северус Снейп бежал по коридору так быстро, как только позволяла его мантия. Знал бы он, что она себе позволяла, уже давно бы бегал без неё. Но он ничего не знал. Ветер свистел у него в ушах, и не слышал он ничего за собой. На повороте к Обеденному залу (Снейп почему-то стремился туда как к спасению) перед глазами профессора промелькнуло что-то огненное. Оно же его и остановило. Кроме кругов перед глазами после падения Снейп обнаружил рядом с собой Джинни.  
Он проворно схватил её за плечи и принялся трясти:  
\- Верни всё обратно! Сейчас же!  
Джинни попыталась вырваться, но безрезультатно.  
\- Что вернуть? – попыталась она отвлечь внимание Снейпа.  
Папа говорил ей, что магглы так иногда делают со своими сумасшедшими. Только ни разу не уточнял, помогает ли это.  
\- Верни мне меня! Меня без женщин! Это ты сказала, что мне надо женщину, и теперь они толпами бегают за мной!!!  
Джинни инстинктивно оглянулась, надеясь увидеть толпы, но никого не разглядела. Немного разочарованная, она попробовала оправдаться:  
\- Я ничего такого не говорила! Ну, думала, конечно, но кто только так не думал…  
В это время из-за поворота вынырнула Гермиона Грейнджер. Она нервно оглядела сидящих на полу Снейпа и Джинни, затем лицо её прояснилось. Она шепнула удивленной Джинни «спасибо» и грациозно приземлилась на колени Снейпу.  
\- Теперь ты мой! – провозгласила она и нежно, но крепко поцеловала дернувшегося было Снейпа.  
Джинни ничего не сказала. Она уже мысленно сочиняла письмо матери:  
«Мама, у меня открылся талант…»  
***  
\- Итак, ты – ненастоящая я. Интересно. – Гермиона хотела пнуть осколок, но не решилась под тяжелым взглядом _себя_.  
\- Да. Мы все вышли из этих осколков. Так что будь поосторожнее.  
\- Все вы об этом знаете? – поразилась Гермиона.  
\- Нет, - усмехнулась Гермиона-1. – Только я. Остальные слишком глупы.  
\- Остальные…а много их?  
\- Их может быть столько, сколько осколков. Мы из разных миров. Скажем так. У нас разные боги. Я бы даже сказала Демиурги. Творцы.  
\- А если склеить эти осколки? – спросила с надеждой Гермиона.  
\- Вот это я и хотела сделать. – Гермиона-1 достала из кармана тюбик.  
\- Клеем? – поразилась Гермиона.  
\- Да, - кивнула собеседница.  
Две кудрявые головы склонились над осколками. Несколько уверенных движений – и три осколка оказались скреплены. Сперва ничего не происходило. Внезапно вспышка озарила комнату и перед напуганными девочками возник сам Тот-кого-нельзя-называть.  
Темный Лорд.  
\- Я завоюю весь мир!.. Потом. Если захочешь… Хотя, - Волдеморт на мгновение задумался. – Лучше я его спасу! Вот только выйду из депрессии. Жизнь так ужасна и несправедлива!  
Волдеморт шумно шмыгнул носом и, не замечая девушек, вышел из комнаты. Гермионы только заметили, что походка у него была странная. Прыгающая. От того, что он то пытался идти прямо – как настоящий хозяин жизни, то его пригибали к самой земле проблемы мироздания и не только.  
\- Молодец! – хмыкнула Гермиона. – Только Темного Лорда с расслоением личности нам и не хватало. Давай уж лучше магией!  
И девушки снова склонились над осколками.

 

***  
Тем самым временем Мэри-Сью упивалась Снейпом. Прямо посреди его лаборатории. Всё равно все остальные куда-то делись. Куда именно они делись, Мэри до поры до времени не волновало. Дальше неё всё равно никто не уходил.  
В процессе третьего упивания Снейп заскучал. Но сказать об этом не решился. Он же понимал, что рядом с ним никто иная как сама Мэри-Сью. Снейп был умный и опытный человек и с Мэри-Сью уже не раз встречался. Хотя в те разы она выглядела иначе. И он понимал, что скучать ему придется недолго.  
Так оно и оказалась.  
Внезапно Мэри сделала стойку. И, к большому неудовольствию Снейпа, совсем не такую, какую можно было ожидать. Она вытянулась в струну и принюхалась.  
\- Волдеморт в Хогвартсе, - будничным голосом произнесла она. – Спасем Хогвартс?  
Снейп, конечно, хотел съязвить, что как раз с самим Хогвартсом ничего не случится, но не стал. Именно потому, что он был умным и опытным мужчиной.  
Но дальнейшее его поведение полностью опровергало это.  
Так как Снейп просто исчез.  
\- Волдеморт, - подумала Мэри и воскликнула, клацнув затвором автомата:  
\- Я иду, любимый!  
***  
\- А как ты думаешь, что случилось со временем? – спросила Гермиона у своей новой подруги или старой знакомой.  
\- Не знаю, - покачала головой Гермиона-1. – Это какой-то катаклизм.  
Они не знали еще, что катаклизм в это время рвет и мечет совсем недалеко от их комнаты. В соседнем коридоре.  
Девушки направили свои палочки на сложенные рядом несколько осколков и разом произнесли заклинание.  
Осколки сначала срослись, но затем туман поднялся над получившимся крупным осколком и перед девушками появился…  
\- Дамблдор! – взвизгнули радостно обе Гермионы и чуть было не повисли на старом волшебнике.  
Директор холодно взглянул на них из-за очков-половинок и прошипел:  
\- Некогда мне с вами возиться! Пора завоевать мир! Я так долго ждал в этой школе, изображая доброго дедушку. Мой час настал!  
Дамблдор стремительно прошел мимо ошеломленных девушек.  
\- Ну и дела, – только и смогла произнести Гермиона-1. - Что делать-то будем?  
\- У меня есть идея, - улыбнулась Гермиона. – Помнишь сказку о злой волшебнице и мальчике, который собирал слово? Так вот, у нас мальчик это слово соберет. Только я не знаю, что это будет за слово.  
\- Зато я точно знаю, что это будет за мальчик, - ответила с улыбочкой Гермиона-1. - Я тебе говорила, что я ненавижу слеш?  
***  
\- Я не понимаю, ну чего тебе неймется? Чего ты хочешь?  
Драко Малфой выглядел несколько расстроенным, если так можно сказать о человеке, обложенном примочками и повязками. Он уже полчаса лежал на диване в своей комнате, куда его притащил Гарри, и прилежно страдал. Это занятие уже начало ему надоедать. И он решил понадоедать Гарри.  
Гарри пожал плечами:  
\- Просто хочу завладеть всем миром. Что тут непонятного?  
\- Да-а, - теперь Драко выглядел слегка разочарованным, – а я думал, что ты хочешь завладеть мно-ой…  
\- Ну… ты ведь тоже часть мира, - игриво приобнял его за плечи Гарри.  
\- Так выпьем же, - повеселел блондин, закутавшись в плед и потянувшись за бокалом. – Выпьем за нашу любовь!  
\- Выпьем, - кивнул Гарри и добавил вполголоса: - За то, чтобы мир мне дался также легко и никуда не исчезал. Как ты.  
***  
Джинни шла по лестнице и рассуждала вслух:  
\- Так, мужчин в Хогвартсе нет. По крайней мере, таких, которые могли бы мне как-то пригодится. Друг и надежда всего волшебного мира – слабак, враг и надежда семейства Малфоев… м-м, ничего, но в кондицию придет нескоро. Преподаватели – это просто не мой профиль. Достаточно и того, что я в них как в учителях разочаровалась. Второго разочарования я просто не выдержу.  
Джинни остановилась и отхлебнула из фляжки.  
\- Брат ничего, но, боюсь, после нашего разговора он вернется в больничное крыло. Кстати, все мужчинки собрались там. Надо будет их навестить…  
Джинни хищно улыбнулась своим мыслям и снова поникла.  
\- Нет мне счастья во вселенной!  
В этот момент она заметила фигуру на верхней ступеньке и приветливо помахала ей рукой. Фигура, кажется, была мужская.  
Хотя… какая Джинни разница?  
Фигура, по-видимому, тоже заметила Джинни, потому как, издав душераздирающий крик, скатилась вниз по ступенькам. Прямо к ногам девушки.  
Джинни не торопясь спрятала в карман вытащенные было сигареты и носком туфли поддела бездвижную фигуру.  
\- А день начинает складываться, - вполголоса заметила она.  
Перед ней лежал сам Тот-кого-нельзя-называть.

 

***  
В Выручай-комнате Гермионы вершили судьбы.  
\- Давай сначала создадим Снежную Королеву, а потом возьмемся за мальчика, – предложила рассудительная Гермиона.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнула не менее рассудительная Гермиона-1. – Как ты собираешься делать эту Королеву?  
\- Мне кажется, что для этого вполне подойдет Успокаивающее зелье Снейпа. Сегодня пятница, а значит, зелья приготовлено много. Я схожу и принесу его. Польем осколок зельем и готово!  
Гермиона-1 покачала головой.  
\- Ну разве не глупо ходить туда-сюда? Мы пойдем в подземелья вместе. Ты достанешь зелье, а я…- Гермиона-1 размяла пальцы. - Я приведу Д…Кая.  
\- Стой! – остановилась вдруг Гермиона. – А зачем ты пойдешь в Подземелья? Драко ведь вроде бы в Больничном крыле? С Гарри.  
\- Ну…мне кажется, они уже в Слизеринских подземельях, - уклончиво ответила Гермиона-1. – Не век же им сидеть в Больничном крыле.  
Гермиона была, несомненно, самой умной девочкой в Хогвартсе. Но при этом еще и самой наивной. Поэтому она ничего не спросила про конструкцию в Больничном крыле, от которой не так уж легко избавиться. А еще _она_ была очень гордой. Поэтому не хотела признаваться себе, что с конструкцией, судя по всему, вышла ошибочка.  
Они пожали руки. Гермиона открыла дверь и вышла в коридор.  
«Дежа вю», - машинально подумала Гермиона-1 и вышла вслед за подругой, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
***  
В Гриффиндорском крыле творилось что-то невообразимое. Декан Слизерина осаждал дверь в спальню своей коллеги, причем вовсе не для того, чтобы как обычно пожаловаться на Гарри Поттера.  
Более того, даже на Мэри-Сью он жаловаться не собирался.  
Северус Снейп прижимался губами к замочной скважине и хрипло шептал, дергая дверь за ручку:  
\- Откройте, откройте же! И вы познакомитесь с единственным мужчиной в самом расцвете сил с моторчиком!  
\- Не надо, я вас боюсь! – смущенно отвечала МакГонагалл, не делая никаких попыток отодвинуться от двери. Еще бы, ведь тогда ей стало бы плохо слышно!  
\- Я подниму вас на седьмое небо! – уверял Снейп, прикидывая в уме, стоит ли заклинание на двери, или достаточно будет применить Алохомору…  
\- Вы плохо себя чувствуете, вам надо к врачу, Северус! – увещала МакГонагалл, пытаясь сообразить, как бесшумно снять заклинания.  
\- Я вам спою! - не сдавался Снейп.  
\- Ну что с вами поделать, шалунишка, пойте! – радовалась МакГонагалл, водя палочкой над замками.  
Наконец, общими усилиями, комната была взята приступом. И тут же оставлена без внимания. Потому что комната, как ни обидно, Снейпа не интересовала. Его, как настоящего ученого, интересовало содержимое. Содержала же комната немного испуганную, но очень уверенную в себе МакГонагалл и кровать.  
\- Джентльменский набор! - провозгласил Снейп, окинув изучающим взглядом открывшуюся ему картину. И захлопнул дверь. Плотно-плотно.  
***  
\- Очнись, очнись сейчас же! – Джинни требовательно похлопала бревноподобного Волдеморта по щекам и обреченно вздохнула:  
\- Что за невезение! Что ни мужчина – то в обмороке! Это ведь прямо наваждение какое-то!  
Она набрала полный рот обжигающей жидкости из фляжки и прыснула на Темного Лорда. Он закашлялся и попытался проморгаться.  
\- Будешь теперь так пахнуть какое-то время. Не Шанель, конечно. Но я Шанель не пью, – глубокомысленно изрекла Джинни, безучастно наблюдая за мучениями Волдеморта.  
Волдеморт пришел в себя и грозно вперился взглядом в девушку.  
\- Что ты себе позволяешь?! – возопил он, затем икнул и попытался забиться под лестницу.  
\- Я маленький, несчастный и всеми заброшенный. Не трогайте меня, - бормотал он, вздрагивая всем телом.  
\- Мне жаль, конечно, что ты страдаешь расслоением личности. Но страдать из-за тебя я не намерена, - произнесла Джинни и подтянула к себе упирающегося Волдеморта. – Личико у тебя так себе, но с лица воды не пить. Надеюсь, всё остальное пострадало меньше.  
Уверенным движением она дернула мантию, распахивая ее и одновременно роняя под своей тяжестью Волдеморта обратно на пол.  
\- М-м, тут есть поле для деятельности, - с задумчивым видом протянула девушка.  
И добавила с долей сострадания в голосе:  
\- Может, тебе выпить дать?  
После чего, не дожидаясь ответа, она влила остатки остропахнущей жидкости в рот Темного Лорда и взгромоздилась на него сверху.  
\- Жалкое зрелище, - проронила она и накрыла отталкивающее лицо Волдеморта мантией.  
Своей.  


 

***  
В Подземельях было тихо.  
И всё бы ничего, но по коридору шла девушка. Девушка в мантии со значком Гриффиндора. Как она попала в Подземелья в неучебное время, оставалось загадкой. Как и то, почему она идет так спокойно и ничего не боится. Эту бы загадку попробовать решить Креббу и Гойлу, но они были слишком обозлены, когда наткнулись на медленно идущую по коридору Гермиону. Правда, надо отдать должное Гойлу, он на секунду замешкался:  
\- А если она того… как Поттер, - зябко повел он плечами, глядя на товарища.  
\- Глупости, - сплюнул Кребб. – Второго Хозяина быть не может.  
И он вразвалочку прошел к девушке, которая, казалось, не замечала недружелюбных взглядов слизеринцев.  
Гойл хотел было последовать за более наглым Креббом, но услышал какой-то тихий звук сзади. Он обернулся и хотел позвать друга, но вместо этого молча пошел по коридору. Быстро. Всё более удаляясь от этого места. Отойдя на достаточное, по его мнению, количество шагов, он побежал. И не останавливался, пока не начал задыхаться.  
Тем временем Кребб даже не заметил исчезновения Гойла. Он подошел вплотную к девушке.  
\- Что-то ищешь, девочка? – насмешливо спросил он.  
Гермиона подняла на него спокойные глаза:  
\- Пока есть такие, как ты – нет.  
В этот момент Кребб почувствовал на своей шее прикосновение холодного лезвия. Позади него раздался голос, по тону соревнующийся с холодностью скальпеля:  
\- Ну вот, а ты еще спрашивала, как я попаду в гостиную. И не пришлось даже резать картину. Иди за зельем. Встретимся на месте.  
И Гермиона-1 подтолкнула Кребба в сторону слизеринских комнат, словно случайно нажав скальпелем. Он всё понял быстро. Он ведь уже общался со странным Гарри Поттером. И где-то в глубине души он надеялся, что странные гриффиндорцы встретятся. Что-то подсказывало ему, что они могут не поладить. А еще интуитивно он понимал, что в момент этой встречи неплохо бы быть где-то очень далеко от Хогвартса.  
***  
\- Может хватит издеваться над существом, которому скоро предстоит умереть? – осведомилась Мэри-Сью, встав за спиной Джинни.  
Джинни не обернулась.  
\- Если он и умрет, то от истощения. И подо мной, - ответила она и, достав сигарету, закурила.  
\- Ты знаешь, кто я? – спросила Мэри, достав из рукава палочку и бросив ставшее ненужным тяжелое вооружение.  
\- Да, у тебя на лбу написано, что дура, - хмыкнула Джинни.  
Мэри-Сью на мгновение забыла про жажду мести и выхватила откуда-то маленькое зеркальце. Заглянув в зеркальце, она издала торжествующий вопль:  
\- Тут написано «Мэри-Сью»!  
\- Я и говорю, дура, – кивнула Джинни и наконец-то повернулась и поднялась. Накидывать мантию она не стала. Разве может стать холодно человеку, который столько принял на грудь? И не только.  
\- Что тебе надо от этого убогого? – спросила Джинни, не обращая никакого внимания на возмущение Мэри. – Или кошечки, к которым можно привязывать консервные банки, кончились?  
\- Э-э, он украл моего возлюбленного, - неуверенно проблеяла Мэри-Сью, смутившись под пристальным взглядом Джинни. И продолжила более уверенно:  
\- И вообще, он грозит крахом всему волшебному миру!  
\- Ближайшие полчаса он точно никого не крал. Это я тебе могу гарантировать. Возлюбленные иногда могут пропадать просто так. Я вообще удивлена, что ты нашла здесь мужчину, который не упал в обморок сразу, как тебя увидел.  
Мэри медленно начала вскипать. С шипением, вырывающимся сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, она подняла палочку.  
\- Ты в курсе, что я непобедима? – спросила она.  
В этот момент Хогвартс затрясло.  
\- Мощные разрушающие заклинания! – в отчаянии воскликнула Сью. – Это не я!  
\- Но и не… - Джинни запнулась.  
Она оглянулась и увидела свою мантию. Мантию, и больше ничего.

 

***  
Гермиона-1 бесшумно проникла в гостиную Слизерина, следуя тенью за трясшимся Креббом. Здесь она его и оставила, для верности привязав к диванчику и заткнув рот. Девушка с сожалением покрутила в руках скальпель:  
\- Теряю квалификацию, - пробормотала она.  
Но применять смертоносные навыки торопиться не стала. За что Кребб ей был очень благодарен. Не забывая, правда, отметить в уме, что при возможности, надо ответить ей невзаимностью – и приавадить при встрече. При более благоприятной встрече. Кребб оптимистично надеялся на это.  
Гермиона-1 скользнула в комнату префектов. Даже чуткое ухо анимага не услышало бы ее шагов. Но анимагов в комнате не было. В ней были только Гарри Поттер, неспокойно разметавшийся во сне, Драко Малфой, тихо сопящий под грудой примочек и… эльфы. Гермиона-1 кровожадно ухмыльнулась и поиграла лезвием в левой руке.  
Эльфы ничего не поняли, кроме, пожалуй, того, что быстро и бесшумно убраться из комнаты – лучшее решение. Интуиция – вот что позволяло долгие годы выживать древнему народцу.  
А еще – эльфийский закон – никогда не связываться с сумасшедшими. Если это, конечно, не хозяин. Иначе эльфам пришлось бы идти вразрез со своей природой служения людям.  
Гермиона аккуратно закутала в простыню и бережно подняла Драко на руки, словно у неё были стальные мускулы. Хотя… может, так оно и было. Оглядевшись еще раз, она вышла. Быстро проскользнув мимо ошалевшего вконец Кребба, Гермиона-1 попала в коридор. Там ее уже дожидалась подруга с бутылочкой зелья.  
\- Проще, чем конфетку у младенца отобрать, - усмехнулась Гермиона-1, показав взглядом на свою крепко спящую ношу.  
\- А что с Креббом? - спросила Гермиона.  
\- А я его съела, - безмятежно ответила Гермиона-1, но, увидев, неподдельный ужас на лице подруги, обнажила острые зубы в улыбке:  
\- Шучу-шучу! Я не ем детей! Тем более ущербных. Тем более аристократов. Голубая кровь, знаешь ли. Ну… только в ритуальных целях. Вырвать сердце, например.  
Гермиона предпочла никак не реагировать на провокационное высказывание и поспешила к Выручай-комнате.  
И хотя шагов за собой она не слышала, она знала, что её двойник не отстанет.  
***  
Симус Финниган был на распутье. С одной стороны, необходимо было развязать Драко и Гарри, иначе было совсем скучно и некому было играть во что-нибудь. Но, с другой стороны, в любой момент могла вернуться Гермиона. Однако Драко и Гарри доступно объяснили в своем мычании и моргании глазами, что будет с Симусом, если им придется когда-нибудь освободиться без его помощи.  
Наконец, Симус решился.  
Он развязал мальчиков и предусмотрительно отскочил в сторону. Это он сделал очень вовремя. В коридоре вновь послышались шаги. Заскрипела дверь. Мальчики позеленели, но ужас сковал их, и они не смогли сдвинуться с места. Дверь открылась. В комнату ввалился дрожащий и подергивающийся клубок, в котором Гарри узнал Того-кого-нельзя-называть. В то же мгновение Гарри выхватил дрожащими затекшими руками палочку, на его губах уже вертелось заклинание, но Темный Лорд свалился на пол и жалобно застонал. Драко бросился его поднимать. А задеть его заклинанием Гарри не хотел. На двоих заклинания могло не хватить.  
Драко заглянул в, с позволения сказать, лицо Волдеморта и полуутвердающе спросил его:  
\- Джинни?  
Ответом был нервный тик.  
И тут Хогвартс начало трясти.  
\- Наверно, это из-за присутствия здесь Волдеморта! – закричал Гарри, вновь поднимая палочку.  
\- Глупости, - отмахнулся Драко. – Скорее, это Джинни обнаружила исчезновение бедного Томми. Или, может, это от его нервного тика. Давай, напоим его зельем.  
\- Каким?!  
\- А вот тебе не всё равно, - съехидничал Драко. – Ты всё равно его прибить хочешь.  
А Хогвартс тем временем продолжало трясти. Но мальчики не обращали на это никакого внимания. В их распоряжении были зелья мадам Помфри в количестве, достаточном, чтобы забыть про какое-то хогвартсотрясение.

 

***  
Гарри Поттер был в ярости.  
Он проснулся и обнаружил исчезновение Драко Малфоя. Его красивую безделушку кто-то посмел тронуть. Никто и никогда не уходил безнаказанным от гнева Господина. Не зря когда-то он проклял этот замок столетия назад. Проклял, чтобы вернуться. Проклял, чтобы восстать. Чтобы наказать самозванцев. И теперь он чуял, что самозванцы в замке. И кто-то посмел украсть его игрушку, его мальчишку из древнего известного рода.  
Пусть и не такого древнего, как он. И не такого знаменитого, как он.  
Он встал во весь рост и зашептал. Шепот его всё рос и рос, пока не дошел почти до крика. Стены подземелья покачнулись, вибрируя под звуками нечеловеческого языка. Из всех щелей полезли змеи, крысы и все, кто услышал зов Хозяина.  
Внезапно Гарри Поттер встретил какое-то сопротивление – пальцы ожгло как льдом. Он послал ментальный сигнал, который эхом разошелся по замку.  
\- Кто противостоит Хозяину?! – вопрошал он в ярости.  
Ответ чуть не сбил его с ног.  
\- Я – новый хозяин Хогвартса. Все дети верят мне, их души – в моей власти. Я – хранитель меча Годрика. Жаль тебя, незнакомец, но… может, лимонную дольку?  
Гарри Поттер расхохотался. От его смеха стены зашлись ходуном, а все в замке замерли в ужасе. Не все, конечно. Деканы Слизерина не размыкали объятий. Что им, землетрясения? Не в первой. А вот второго _такого_ случая могло больше не представиться.  
\- Хранитель меча Годрика, - прохрипел наконец Поттер, вытянувшись в полный рост и расставив пальцы, от которых шла мощь, внушающая ужас. - Трепещи, мальчишка, потому что я - Салазар Слизерин!  
Хогвартс ходил ходуном. Силы молодых магов втекали в Дамблдора, который успел уже обездвижить своего слишком добродушного двойника. Силы других магических и немагических существ, а также силы Волдеморта стремительно впитывал в себя Салазар. Его держали стены Подземелья. Но и сам он держал их.  
\- Слава Мерлину, этот некто берет только магические силы и темную сущность. Иначе я бы разозлился, – подумал Северус Снейп, продолжая страстно целоваться.  
Который Снейп это подумал, определить не было никакой возможности. В темноте и при такой-то качке!  
А Мэри-Сью просто не могла определиться, против кого она должна бороться. Но мысль остаться в стороне её тоже не грела. Она бросалась из стороны в сторону, пока не пришла к золотой середине.  
\- Все дороги ведут в больничное крыло! – изрекла она и поспешила по коридору, со стен которого уже сыпались мелкие камни и известка.  
***  
Гермионы уже очутились в Выручай-комнате, когда Хогвартс начало трясти.  
\- Быстрее, лей зелье на осколок! – торопила Гермиона-1, стараясь не разбудить Драко Малфоя. – Ну не на такой же маленький!  
Хлопок!  
\- Так, нам нужна Снежная Королева, а не Лягушка-царевна. Прости, Тревор. Лей на другой!  
Хлопок!  
\- Ох…- выдохнули девушки разом.  
Красивые длинные волосы, аристократичные руки, царственный вид…  
\- Люциус Малфой!  
Пока Малфой-старший приходил в себя (а успокоительного зелья на осколок была вылита поистине королевская доза), Гермиона-1 решила взять всё в свои руки.  
\- Так, - деловито проронила она, критически оглядывая «Снежную Королеву». – Я заматываю его в простыню Драко, а ты накладывай Империо, пока силы еще есть. Чувствуешь, как тянет?  
\- Но Империо… - попробовала возразить Гермиона.  
\- Никаких «но»! - прервала её Гермиона-1. – Его сначала надо раздеть. Иначе простыней не обмотать. Можем поменяться…  
\- Империо! – не стала дослушивать Гермиона.  
От тряски проснулся Драко. Он испуганно заморгал глазами, потом попробовал улыбнуться:  
\- Папа?  
\- Не «папа», а Снежная Королева! Ты что, не видишь? – накинулись на него девушки.  
\- А вы тогда кто? – не понял Драко.  
\- Мы – Гер…Герды! – за обеих ответила Гермиона-1 и угрожающе надвинулась на Снежную Королеву.  
\- Говори же! – прошипела она.  
\- Э-э, Кай, собери то самое слово и сможешь покинуть мой замок с Гердами, - прошелестел флегматично Люциус Малфой и зевнул.  
\- Но папа! То есть, Снежная Королева! Я не хочу никуда идти с ними! И слова я не знаю! – закапризничал Драко.  
Гермиона-1 вздохнула и достала скальпель.  
\- Я уже собираю! – поспешно упал на пол Драко.  
Гермионы встали над ним, скрестив одинаково руки на груди.  
\- По-моему, слово у него получается длиннее, чем ВЕЧНОСТЬ, - шепнула Гермиона подруге.  
\- Старается, - пожала плечами Гермиона-1.

 

***  
\- Вот и всё! – Драко положил последний осколок и отряхнул руки.  
Гермиона нагнулась, чтобы прочитать слово.  
\- МО… что это за слово? – она оглянулась на подругу, но Гермионы-1 рядом не было. Она словно сквозь землю провалилась. А над словом поднимался туман.  
Гермиона инстинктивно отодвинулась. У фигуры, которая появилась из осколков, не было лица. Вместо него у фигуры был черный квадрат. Зато у фигуры был голос. И голос произнес какие-то, по-видимому, заклинания:  
\- Что за стилистические и орфографические ошибки! Рейтинг не определен, пейринг какой попало! – затем она повернулась к сразу помертвевшей Гермионе, и голос её смягчился:  
\- А вот ты – вполне каноническая девочка.  
И Гермиона почему-то сразу поняла, что больше всего на свете она хотела быть этой самой «канонической девочкой».  
\- Так вот ты какой, Модератор, - одними губами прошептала она и вжалась в стенку. Но Модератор уже не обращал на неё никакого внимания.  
\- Непорядок, - покачал он головой и щелкнул пальцами.  
Завернутый в простыню Люциус исчез в осколке, который снова стал блестящим. Еще щелчок – и Хогвартс перестало трясти. Модератор повел руками и мимо изумленной Гермионы в обратном порядке проскользнули Дамблдор, изрыгающий проклятья, и подергивающийся Волдеморт. Снейп, на ходу запахивающий мантию, и разъяренная Мэри-Сью, которая успела стукнуть кулачком по фигуре и крикнуть:  
\- Вечно ты меня притесняешь!  
Гермиона увидела и себя. Только почему-то заплаканную и без скальпеля.  
\- Спрятала, - подумала Гермиона.  
Наконец, в Выручай-комнате остались только Гермиона и сам Модератор. Он снова погладил Гермиону по голове и исчез в зеркале.  
\- А я не успела попрощаться, - вздохнула Гермиона и погладила гладкую и блестящую поверхность зеркала.  
Оно снова было как новое, только с небольшим потемнением. В зеркале отражались две Гермионы.  
\- Да, я бы хотела, чтобы она осталась. – снова вздохнула Гермиона. – С ней было легко…  
\- Так в чем дело? – вдруг раздался голос из-за спины девушки.  
Гермиона стремительно обернулась и увидела себя. Себя с усмешкой на губах, уверенную и довольную.  
\- Ты просто не представляешь, какие возможности у этой комнаты, - улыбнулась Гермиона-1. – Стоило мне только захотеть найти уголок, где меня не заметят… Давай, ты будешь Герми, а я Миона, а? А то теперь это надолго.  
Девушки снова пожали руки. День Хорька подошел к концу.

 

 

**Эпилог**

Никто в это прекрасное субботнее утро не вспоминал про странную пятницу. Никто не вспоминал, но пятница витала в воздухе.  
Одну только Гермиону Грейнджер видели сразу в нескольких местах.  
«Хроноворот», - пожимали плечами Гарри и Рон.  
Да еще декан Гриффиндора смущенно пригласила декана Слизерина на кофе. А декан Слизерина, вздохнув и глядя издалека на неразлучную гриффиндорскую троицу, согласился. Кофе они пили на нейтральной территории. Таковой по какому-то негласному мнению посчиталась спальня МакГонагалл.  
Однако гораздо больше внимания со стороны учеников Хогвартса было к внезапному потеплению отношений Драко и Гарри. Рон даже согласился научить играть Драко в шахматы, хотя Гарри утверждал, что это просто не очень круглые шашки.  
В то время как Кребб и Гойл стали сторониться Гарри больше, чем соплохвостов Хагрида. Кребб же еще дергался при виде Гермионы, что ей, несомненно, очень нравилось. Иначе зачем она иногда махала перед его носом чем-то блестящим?  
А Симус Финиганн набрался смелости и подошел к Джинни:  
\- Понимаешь, - сильно смущаясь и мучительно подбирая слова, сказал он, - все только и говорят, «Джинни», «Джинни». Но мне мама всегда говорила, «не верь ничему, пока не попробуешь»...  
И только Невилл Лонгботтом никак не изменился. Так получилось, что он проспал всю пятницу в расстройстве чувств от расставания с Тревором.  
И, глядя в его ясные глаза, Северус Снейпа, несмотря на благодушное субботнее настроение, пробормотал:  
\- Ненавижу Невилла Лонгботтома!  
А в своей темной каморке сидел Филч и держал на руках миссис Норрис.  
\- Никогда, - нежно шептал он, – никогда больше не гуляй сама по себе в пятницу тринадцатого.


End file.
